The hidden power of Uzumaki Naruto
by Sage-of-the-six-paths7777
Summary: What if Naruto was actually strong. And that he actually pretended to be weak so so that when the time came his enemies would underestimate him and so he can prove them just how wrong they are about him plus this will be a Temari and Naruto pairing with possible lemon scenes.
1. Chapter 1

An: I do not own Naruto or any songs in this story. This however is my very first fanfiction, so please don't be too harsh on me. I'll go ahead and tell you that this is going to be a Naruto/temari pairing. And for now it is rated M. However I am not sure if I will put any lemons in but it is a possibility. I'll put on the note at the beginning of the chapter that it will have a lemon in it.  
And without further ado I present you with the story.

Chapter 1:

My name is Uzumaki Naruto. I just turned 12 years old, and I've been keeping a secret from everyone. I'm actually a hundred times stronger than everyone thinks that I am. I started training under my sensei, kurenai sensei at 6 years old. Just before I was 8 years old I found out who my dad and mom was. And I was extremely happy because it was as if I had hope again. I wanted to become Hokage because all the villagers treating me like crap. I never knew why the villagers were mean to me but I wanted to be Hokage anyway to prove them wrong that I wasn't a monster or a beast that I was actually capable of Defending the village not destroying it, so I joined the academy at 8 years old. That boosted my confidence and made me feel like it was even more possible knowing who my father was, it gave me strength knowing that I could do it. Because my father was the fourth Hokage the one who sealed the nine-tailed fox inside of me to Save The hidden leaf. He was the strongest Hokage of all and a hero and I was his son. I also found out what it means to be an Uzumaki. I found out that the Uzumaki Clan was one of the strongest Clans ever because of its vast chakra Reserves and their fearsome Uzumaki fighting which was basically brute strength. But they were known and feared for there extensive knowledge in fuinjustu (the art of sealing). Second to that was the bakuhao kaga bushin (exploding clone technique) couple that with their vast amount of chakra and you've got a hundred exploding clones. However there was one technique that the Uzumaki did not have but the fourth Hokage did and he left it to me. Though I have to learn fuinjustu first because the Jutsu requires extensive knowledge in fuinjustu. The Jutsu is Hiraishin( the flying Thunder God technique). I have just about mastered fuinjustu. Though only the Hokage, kurenai sensei and Jiraiya the toad Sage no of my actual power. Actually today I plan on going to pervy Sage to see if he can test me in the art of fuinjustu to see if I'm a master of sealing. Well I was thinking I bumped into someone not realizing who I bumped into I look down to see it was Konohamaru. "Hey boss what are you up to?" He asked. As I look down at him it really got me thinking that I could be a role model he looks up to me already anyway. I might as well be his Mentor as well so I decided I was going to Mentor him teaching how to do the maruchi kaga bushin( multi shadow clone Jutsu). Now he is not in Uzumaki however after studying his chakra usage I've learned that with a little bit of practice and precision he can perform the multi Shadow clone Jutsu. I told him I was going to teach him a new technique and he started jumping up and down yes yes yes yes. I finally got his attention and told him to come with me we went to a training ground and I showed him the hand signs. The sign of the ram beside of The Serpent and the sign of the Tiger so it went as follows Ram serpent tiger Ram serpent tiger. I told him it takes a lot of practice and it could take him a very long time to get it but if you worked hard and continuously added and seriously added he might get it done faster. I told him I'd gotten it done within one night that got him going. I left him to go find pervy Sage. I found him and I'm sure you can guess peeping into the women's bath houses. I walked up and thumped him in the back of the head and said " hey pervy Sage I need your help, I want you to test me the art of fuinjustu. I want you to test me for the title of seal master." He asked "can it wait I'm doing my research?" "No it can't I have to do it now we're going to have the chunin exams soon and I need to be ready please pervy Sage?" "Ok fine I'm coming." As we walked I started planning out my strategy on what I was going to use how I was going to use it and when I do it. We went to the hokages personal training grounds because I have permission to use it. And thus we began.


	2. Chapter 2

AN. Hey guys this is chapter 2 I'm going to go ahead and post two chapters the first one was really short and I understand that again guys this is my first fanfiction so like I said please go easy on me and if you have any nice and I mean nice suggestions I would be grateful to take them in and maybe use them. Also want to add some of the characters might be ooc from The Originals though I will try to keep them as close as possible. However I do have and idea where I want the ending of the story to go and how I want to swear to go that does not mean that I won't take suggestions and use them I really hope you guys like story and these chapters. One more thing and to be direct if you don't like my story at all and you think oh it's a a bunch of crap then you don't have to read it you may be excused. However if you do see that it has potential thank you for reading and I will probably post once a week I think but for now I'll post two maybe three maybe four chapters this week and then next week one and then so on and so forth. Also don't forget to review I really appreciate the nice comments and well without further Ado here's chapter 2. Jutsu. 'Kurama talking'.

Chapter 2

As we walked I started planning out my strategy on what I was going to use how I was going to use it and when I do it. We went to the hokages personal training grounds because I have permission to use it. And thus we began.

Neither one of us moved studying the other. After what felt like an eternity I made my first move. Immediately I ran through my hand signs and released the gravity seals on me. I quickly ran through a series of sales and quickly whispered Shunshin no Jutsu. I instantly teleported behind him and placed a couple gravity seals on him at the levels of 15 on his legs and 20 on his arms. Making it harder for him to move I jumped back as I caught him whipping around with a kunai in his hand. I jumped back just in time the kunai almost nicked me on the face. I did a series of backflips Landing perfectly, I then pulled out a scroll opened it up and laid it on the ground then went through another series of hand signs, Suiton: Water Sealing/Release Technique. Finally I stomped on the open face of the seal and a ton of water flowed out of the seal filling up the the entire area what's about 5 to 10 in of water. He was trying not to show it but I could tell Jiraiya was shocked but I've had been able to perform suiton Jutsu even if it was a type of sealing Jutsu. What he wasn't ready for however was wind Naruto started running through hand signs yet again. He was shocked as Naruto yelled "Suiton: Ripping torrent Jutsu". Jiraiya had almost no time to react, almost he quickly made his hand seals and called out "Katon: Ryūka no Jutsu". And though the flame was massive those jutsus were cancelled out by each other. Jiraiya quickly realize that he still had the gravity seals on him and went through a series of hand signs and tried to release them, but it didn't work. He couldn't understand why he couldn't get it to work. That's when Naruto spoke up " you won't be able to release those seals those are specially altered buy me to make them more permanent or at least until I release the Jutsu". Jiraiya looked at his student with Newfound pride. His students had caught him off guard so he said " I'm impressed, keep impressing me". "Shunshin no Jutsu." He reappeared in the trees hidden from Jiraiya went through his hand signs and used kaga bushin. Five clones appeared next to him instantly and was standing next to him. He told his clones to spread out and a circle around Jiraiya. They immediately spread out and Naruto went about getting ready for his next attack. He pulled out his spool of wire and decided he wanted to shock Jiraiya yet again with his ability to use sealing Jutsu. Unknown to Jiraiya Naruto had already placed a seal in front of Jiraiya's feet without him knowing. Naruto then took out a kunai and through it towards Jiraiya as soon as he did he jumped to a new hiding spot however Jiraiya so the kunai coming and moved out of the way. He's in looked at the kunai but before he realized what was happening it was too late he had seen the , it was the paralysis seal written on the ground in front of him. He was paralyzed Naruto then through five more kunai circling Jiraiya they were all attached to each other with wire. Naruto was floating above Jiraiya he started spinning in mid-air which in turn wrapped Jiraiya in The Wire. He then landed 50 feet in front of Jiraiya he went through his hand signs again. And decided he would show daraya the true extent of his sealing capabilities. Unknown to Jiraiya one of the the kunai behind him was shaped differently then the rest. He pulled out a kunai that had three prongs on it. Jiraiya's eyes widened when he realized what that kunai was he said to himself "no...there's no way". Naruto then disappeared only to reappear behind Jiraiya with that very three-prong kunai to his neck. Naruto looked at your eye and said "I guess I win so do you think I qualify as a master of fuinjustu". Jiraiya looked at his student and said "yes I believe you are qualified to be considered a master of fuinjustu". Naruto released Jiraiya from The Wire and release the gravity ceiling Jutsu on his muscles and put his own seals back on at the levels of 35 on his legs. Jiraiya decided to treat Naruto to some Ramen at Ichiraku's. As they ate they were talking about random things like training in Jiraiya's research as much as Naruto did not want to hear about it. He turned to Jiraiya Sensei and said "thank you for the ramen Jiraiya Sensei and thank you for the testing me, all right got to go bye pervy Sage". As he was leaving Jiraiya Sensei was heard yelling "will you stop calling me that!" He decided to take a walk around Konoha. When he realized someone was tailing him with a very terrible disguise, Square rocks. He turned around and said "I know that you're there there's no such thing as Square rocks that is the worst disguise ever". Konohamaru jumped out from underneath the disguise with two other kids. Konohamaru said "that's just like you boss spotting my disguise". "What are you doing anyway boss?" Naruto looked at him and said "nothing just taking a walk around Konoha". So they keep walking and Naruto bumps into Sakura. Sakura hits him on the head and says "watch where you're going Dobe" Konohamaru looks up and says "hey boss is this your girlfriend". Naruto looks up at Sakura and back at Konohamaru and Chuckles and does not deny it. Sakura looks over Naruto pissed off and starts to beat him and Konohamaru up. Moegi starts calling Sakura names because she's beating up Konohamaru. Sakura decides to start chasing all four of them, and then out of nowhere Konohamaru bumps into someone. A sand nin, the send nin smirks and grabs Konohamaru by the collar and pick some up and says" why don't you watch where you're going kid, before I have to teach you a lesson" Naruto quickly has  
Moegi give him a pebble half the size of a golf ball. He quickly throws it at the sand nin. the sand nin loses his grip on Konohamaru and drops him Konohamaru runs stands behind Naruto and Sakura. Naruto steps forward and says you should be careful who you threaten that right there is the hokages grandson. The other sand nine's eyes very quickly almost unnoticeably widen and realization and then go back to normal. Naruto notices her and asks both of their names the girl steps forward and says "my name is Temari no sabaki, and this is Kankuro no sabaki". "It is nice to meet you Temari and Kankuro" says Naruto. Sakura steps up and says "Suna is allied with the leaf and Ninja are only permitted to enter each others went on missions State your purpose what is the reason of you being here?" At this point Naruto turns to Sakura and says "they're most likely here for the chunin exams". Sakura looks over at Naruto and says "oh yeah you're probably right". At this point Sasuke jumps down from the tree acting all high and mighty and says "you shouldn't pick fights with people of the leaf". Kankuro gets a tick mark above his eyebrow and is about to say something when Naruto says "he's right but thank you Sasuke I have already said that". Naruto is still stealing glances at Temari ' she sure is pretty wait what am I talking about I don't even know her' he's pulled away from his thoughts when there's an awful bloodlust in the air. Another sand nin jumps out of the  
Tree and says "that's enough you're an embarrassment to our village" he then turns to Naruto and says "what's your name?". Sasuke being all are getting high and mighty says " it's customary for someone who is visiting a village that they say their name first". Gaara looks at Sasuke and says "I wasn't talking to you". Naruto speaks up my name is "Naruto Uzumaki what is yours?" "Gaara of the desert" Gaara says. Naruto speaks up and says "I hope you enjoy our village Naruto glances at Temari and says "if you need a tour guide..." and it doesn't go unnoticed but no one says anything "well we must be going nice meeting you Temari, Kankuro and Gaara" said Naruto as he turned away to leave the others followed. As they finally get far enough away Sakura says "that guy was creepy I could just feel the bloodlust coming off of him". The others nodded. Cascade speaks up and says Kakashi sensei wants them to meet him at the training field 7 right now.  
When they got the training field 7 they expected Kakashi Sensei would not be at training field 7 on time, of course they were right he was late with some stupid excuse like "I got lost on the road of life" or "a black cat crossed my path and I had to walk all the way around the entire Village to get here". "What kind of excuse is that?"asked Sakura. "Nevermind" she said. "Why did you want all three of us here right now Kakashi sensei?" Asked Naruto though he knew very well why they were being called here Kakashi Sensei was going to tell them about the chunin exams. "The reason I've called you guys here today is to let you know that I've registered all three of you for the chunin exams, here these are your registrations you'll need to take the exams". " now the choice is up to the individual you all three must choose whether to take the exams it is up to each of you". " one more thing the chunin exams is in 5 days there by that time to take the exams, that's it". Naruto Sakura and Sasuke are leaving the training grounds and Sakura starts doubting herself Naruto senses this and decides to speak up "sakura I have faith in you and our team you can do it you are as strong as us now if anyone can do it you can you have better chakra control you have literally kept the team together if it wasn't for you we would have probably split up by now you are the glue to this team I promise you will be amazing during the chunin exams". "Arigato Naruto" Sakura says. And with that they're off to prepare for the chunin exams.

Lol I know people hate Cliffhangers but here's one I'm tired I've been working on the story all night I've done both of the first two chapters and one night and I am tired the next installment will probably be tomorrow but for now I bid you farewell and thank you for reading my story. I will try to make most of the chapters as long as I can. I hope you enjoy it don't forget to review


	3. Update

Yes I know that I have not separated the paragraphs I will do that from third chapter on don't worry it won't happen again LOL


	4. Chapter 4

An: yay I have followers so at least that means that my readers enjoyed my story and I am thrilled to see that to be honest I've always wanted to be a writer it was just it felt like it was out of my reach so I never went for it, so if you have any suggestions about the story or everything like that I would really appreciate it so that way I can you know maybe become a actual author. Anyway I appreciate the followers on the story and thank you for reading my story it means a lot I think **I'm** going to make this the chapter where Temari and Naruto meet. I'm not sure entirely how it's going to go LOL but we'll see hopefully it turns out pretty good. Again thank you for reading and without further Ado here is chapter 3. One more thing _Arigato_ means thank you in Japanese.

_**Chapter 3**_

_Naruto Sakura and Sasuke are leaving the training grounds and Sakura starts doubting herself Naruto senses this and decides to speak up "sakura I have faith in you and our team you can do it you are as strong as us now if anyone can do it you can you have better chakra control you have literally kept the team together if it wasn't for you we would have probably split up by now you are the glue to this team I promise you will be amazing during the chunin exams". "Arigato Naruto" Sakura says. And with that they're off to prepare for the chunin exams._

As Naruto reached his apartment he felt like he was being watched so he scan the area for any chakra sources in the area. He found just one but it was well-concealed and couldn't find out where it was. So he decided to walk inside lock the door and put some protection seals up just in case

He waited about 20 minutes before finally relaxing. He decided he wanted to take a shower it cleaned up and then go for some more training. After he got out of the shower and got dressed here to knock at the door they released his protection and open the door it was the sand nin, Temari no sabaku. He said "hey Temari how are you doing what can I do for you?" "Hey Naruto I was wondering if maybe you...were...well still interested in giving me that tour of the village?" He looked at her and you thought dang she sure is cute when she's nervous, wait a minute I can't just start thinking things like that I've only known her for 2 days. "Well I was planning on going to do some training". Her shoulders visibly dropped and he could instantly tell did she was disappointed so he said "but I wouldn't mind having a training partner and afterwards I could give you a tour...if you wanted". At that her face lit up with happiness. She said "yes...I...of course". "Okay I'm almost ready if you want to come in for a minute and sit down while I make something to eat, I'm going to have a small snack and then we can go". She muttered something like okay under her breath and walked in find me and closed the door. "Hey Temari do you want something to eat I've got ramen, chips and dip, some cold carrots with ranch or whatever you might want, I also have some leftover spaghetti from last night if want it?" She looked up at him and said "I'll have the leftover spaghetti if that's all right".

After heating up the leftover spaghetti and grabbing some carrots and a salad for himself he decided he wanted to throw some chicken in there. so he grabbed a little bit of chicken and put it on the stove and cooked it and then threw it in his salad with the carrots. After they both finish their snack Naruto collected the dishes and wash them really quickly. He then asked "are you ready to go or do you need to use the bathroom to wash up? If you do it's down the hall to the right". She was grateful and said "thank you" and headed to the bathroom to wash up.

After a few minutes she walked out of the bathroom and said "I'm ready to go". As they walked out someone said "hey Naruto what...can I talk to you for a minute?" Naruto turned and looked to see that it was Sakura, "hey Sakura yeah sure what's up?" "...alone?" " oh...of course Sakura". Naruto and Sakura step down the hall to talk. Naruto looks up and says "so hey what's up Sakura?" Sakura asks him "What are you doing hanging out with Temari no sabaku?". Naruto raises his eyebrow, confused. He asks "what's wrong with that?" She says "you dobe for one she's the competition for two she's on the team with that creepy kid with the bloodlust." Again he's confused and he asks "yeah so?" "Sooo... what if her teammate does not want you hanging around her and decides to start a fight with you?" She asks. He gets his usual clueless big smile and says "I can take him, believe it! And anyway there won't be any fight we're just training and I'm going to give her a tour of our village. This is her first time coming to this Village I want to make sure she knows her way around." She frowns but says "whatever Naruto just be careful." Naruto starts thinking back to when Sakura ask Naruto to talk he asks "so Sakura other than that what was up you said you wanted to talk?" She looks up with a thoughtful look and says "Naruto I wanted to ask you a question about the chunin exams. you seem to know a little bit about it when the three sand ninja showed up. So I was wondering do you possibly know how hard the test is judging by how many people have passed and failed?" Naruto looks at her with a smile and says "from the previous candidates it seems like it might be pretty hard. However don't worry Sakura we can get through this together, believe it! You're strong just like me and Sasuke you can do it, we can do it." Sakura looks at Naruto with a gratifying smile and says "arigato Naruto that means a lot." With that Sakura turned around walked off and left the building.

Naruto rejoins Temari and says "all right let's go follow me I know where the best training places are." They leave and finally when they arrived at the training ground 7. Temari pulls out a beautiful black, white and purple fan and stamps it onto the ground and gets ready. Naruto pulls out a tri pronged kunai and get gets into his Uzumaki fighting stance. She immediately released a **wind Sykes Jutsu**. And instantly Naruto's body shredded to pieces and then seconds later poof there's a log in this place cut to pieces Naruto immediately uses his **Earth Style: Headhunter Jutsu**. 'She's caught' he thought. He was wrong there was a lot where she had been. she ran through her and signs, **Fūton: Tatsu no Ōshigoto (Wind Style: Sea Dragon)**. Naruto's eyes widen he has to use his **Hiraishin** he thought but he was too late because he didn't have any seals placed yet due to the fact that he was having to stay on the defensive twice. He tries to jump out of the way but he is caught partiality in the Jutsu and is wounded. So he retreats to heal himself with kurama's chakra. But not too much either he didn't want her to know about the kabuki. After healing his wounds he immediately started to throw his kunai with the **Hiraishin** seal on it around the field. He was low on his usual chakra. It was time to end this he thought. He used **Hiraishin** and was behind her. "Hey temari!" She turned around. He was gone already to another kunai. "No over here!" He was gone again and she felt something grab her from behind and pull her to the ground. Her struggling caused him to get off balance and fall with her. They landed in a heap. They both looked at the awkward position they were in and blushed. Naruto was lying on top of her and between her legs. Her legs were spread open and they were inches apart. He couldn't take it anymore so before she realized he leaned forward and pushed his lips to hers. They were soft and warm. Her eyes widened, once she realized that she was being kissed she relaxed and closed her eyes. The kiss became more intimate when Naruto's tongue touched her lip and begged for entrance. She hesitated at first and then she obliged and opened her mouth. Naruto's tongue plunged into her mouth, exploring her mouth while fighting her tongue for dominance. She won and she started exploring his mouth. They laid there like that for like 10 minutes. Finally they separated. "Heh hey I'm sorry...I just...I-" "no...it's ok Naruto-kun" temari said nervously. There was an awkward silence before Naruto spoke up "you want to go get some food with me?" She grinned and blushing a little she said "Yeah I'd love to."

They decided to go to this dango restaurant and they had some dango and some salted beef tongue with Welsh onion(one of the dishes in Naruto) and sake. As they are anko came by an stole some dango and tried to embarrass both of them. After she had her fun she left. They finished there meals, they decided to take a walk around Konoha. They talked about the Chūnin exams. Finally she asked nervously "Naruto-kun is there somewhere we can talk with out ears around?" Naruto nodded "yeah come on follow me." They went to the top of the Hokage monument. Naruto walked to the fourth and stepped on top of it. "Look at this view temari-chan, this is where I come to think and be alone." It was a beautiful sunset over the village. She looked at Naruto with seriousness "Naruto-kun I need you to put up some sound barriers." He was wondering what was bothering her but nodded. After the barriers were up she said "Naruto I need to give you some important information about an attack on your village." He turned and saw she was serious. He nodded that he was listening. "During the final part of the Chūnin exams my village along with the sound. The signal will be an explosion at the northern wall. They plan to use my brother to destroy the village. The sound will be positioned in the crowd and a genjutsu will be placed in the arena." He was confused "why are you telling me this your a suna nin." "I'm telling you because I believe that the kazakaga is dead and Orochimaru is not only behind it but has been impersonating him." "Have you told your sensei about this temari?" She looked troubled "no I can't I have no tangible proof." Ok I had a lot of fun with you and I really am grateful for the info, I hope we don't have to fight each other, I have to bring this info to the Hokage right now. Can't wait see you again, hopefully." With that Naruto raced off to tell the Hokage what he'd just learned. She watched him leave and began to think about the possibility that she and him could be an actual couple.

That concludes chapter 3 thank you for reading don't forget to review.


	5. Authors note

ladies and gentlemen I want to say that I really am sorry for not updating for a while also the reason I'm not a dating for a while was and has been I have a very busy schedule I've been working like three jobs not only that I have been having a very bad case of writer's block however I am still writing the story and plan to continue the story so if you have any patience I would very appreciate it if you could use some of that patients I am currently writing chapter 4 in hopes that it will these Good As the First 3 and if you do bear with me I hope to finish the story however like I said I'm having a very serious case of writer's block but do plan to pull through it because that's what Writers Do anyway I should have a chapter shortly within if not this week the next week thank you for your patience and I hope to appease to your happiness my very faithful readers thank you for reading and don't forget if you have any suggestions I'd love to hear them.


	6. Chapter 6

A.N: hey guys sorry for the long wait been so busy with work and school searching lol. And I've also been having a bad case of writer's block LMAO But I will make sure that I post a little more often. Without further ado here's chapter 4.

Chapter 4

With that Naruto raced off to tell the Hokage what he'd just learned. She watched him leave and began to think about the possibility that she and him could be an actual couple.

As he reached the Hokage tower two anbu stopped him and asked him what business he had to be here. He said he had important information on an attack on the village and needed to see the Hokage immediately. They escorted him to the Hokage's office and told him to wait here. Not two minutes later the Hokage came in asking " what's this all about Naruto?" Naruto with a stone like serious face turned and said "The sand and sound plan to attack the village at the last part of the exams. But my informant believes that the kazakaga is dead and that Orochimaru has taken the position without the knowledge of the village. Also they plan to use gara of the sand, he's the one tail jinchuriki. Ji-San jumps into action. "Get all of my Jōnin and high ranking anbu here now!" He turned to Naruto and asked "who's your informant Naruto?" "I'm sorry ji-San I can't put them in danger." "Naruto I promise you they will not be hurt." "No, you don't ask who pervy sages informants are, and I won't tell you mine either." " very well Naruto I won't continue to pressure you for that information." Just then all of the jōnin and anbu had just arrived. Jisan told them up the information that he had just received from Naruto. Immediately questions spurred around the room. "How did he get the information? who did he get the information from? Why did Naruto have this information before anyone else?" Jisan had had enough, "Silence! None of that matters what matters is we now have this information so let's put a plan into action now before it's too late." He turned to Naruto and said "Naruto thank you for all your help right now Jiraiya Sensei and Kakashi sensei will let you know what to expect for the upcoming conflict, you may leave now." "Hai, jisan." Everyone in the room deadpanned at the nickname given to the Hokage by Naruto. But some had already known that Naruto had been calling him that since he was really young. Naruto being tired from today's events went straight home straight to bed and fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

Naruto woke up the next morning to a knock on the door he got up, protesting but he got up to answer the door. Immediately after he got to the door and opened it he was shoved in by two people Temari-chan and her brother Kankuro. They shut the door locked it, and Temari told me to put up some silencing seals so no one would hear them. Naruto was confused but complied. After we had put them up he asked "what is going on?" She looked scared, "Naruto-kun we need to talk about what I told you you know the invasion, well-" "Shush! Have you lost your mind if this is what you were going to talk about I would have took you to the hokages heads not here. There are people stronger than me that like to check up on me oh, hell they could be listened now oh, you could be in danger, I could lose you, I-" she wrapped her arms around him, much to Kankuro's surprise. "Naruto-kun going to be okay you won't lose me I promise." Kankuro step forward and said" what's going on. Since when are you a couple." "Kankuro that doesn't matter right now what matters is we need to talk about well you know, so we need to head to that place that you were talking about Naruto like right now." "Yeah let's go Tamari and Kankuro."

As soon as they got there Naruto put up his silencing seals. "Now what's going on?" Naruto asked. They hesitated as if silently confirming with each other as if telling him was right. "Okay Naruto we have proof that Orochimaru took over our village but the higher-ups won't take any information they won't believe us no matter what we give to them but we wanted to let you know Orochimaru is behind this for sure." Naruto had a serious face and said " thank you tamari-chan for this information this is much appreciated. So want to go get something to eat after I report this info to the Hokage?" Temari thought for a minute "yeah I'd love to.

Sorry guys I know that this is short bet I'm in college now so I'm short on time but I still want to post. Ps. cliffhangers suck rofl.


End file.
